Organic semiconductors are the subject of intense research because of their potential for low-cost, flexible electronic devices. They have been employed in organic light-emitting diodes (oLEDs) and organic field-effect transistors (oFETs), and in circuits integrating multiple devices. Fabrication techniques such as ink-jet printing have helped reduce the cost of fabrication of these devices and integrated circuits using them.
Devices built on organic semiconductors typically often have a carrier mobility that is relatively low compared to that of semiconductors such as silicon. Such devices also often have a relatively low ratio of on-current to off-current (Ion/Ioff) compared to that of devices based on traditional semiconductors. An organic semiconducting material is needed that combines improved carrier mobility and improved Ion/Ioff.